In an evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), a user equipment (UE) may discover any particular cell based on received discovery signals, such as primary synchronization signals (PSSs) and secondary synchronization signals (SSSs), that are associated with that cell. In some cases, a UE may be within reception range of discovery signals for a small cell and discovery signals for a macrocell or second small cell at the same time. If both cells use the same time and frequency resources to transmit their respective discovery signals, those discovery signals may interfere with each other at the location of the UE. With respect to the E-UTRAN as a whole, this phenomenon may generally inhibit the ability of UEs to associate with small cells.